


Foggy Nelson: Abogado y Latin Lover

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bilingual, F/M, Office, Office Sex, Romantic Comedy, learning another language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Foggy wants to impress Marci, so he asks Matt and Karen to teach him some Spanish.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Foggy Nelson: Abogado y Latin Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a prompt from steelorchids in which Karen and Matt teach Foggy some Spanish. Thanks to steelorchids and Meinhiding for their help.  
> My head canon is that Marci Stahl doesn’t know Spanish. Enjoy!

Matt and Karen were taking a coffee break and chatting, when Foggy approached them all excited.

“Hey guys, I was wondering if you could teach me a couple of romantic phrases in Spanish, so I can impress Marci.” 

“Sure,” - said Karen - “First you need to know how to say, I love you.”

“How do you say it?” Asked Foggy, ready to take notes on the small notebook he had at hand. 

“ _Te amo_.”

“Nice, and how do you say, I want you?”

“ _Te quiero_ , or _te deseo_.”

“Ok. What do you call a loved one?”

“ _Mi amor_ , or _querida_ , or _corazón_ ,” answered Matt. “But you have to be careful because “ _corazón_ ” also means heart in Spanish.” 

“Okay, that’s the basic stuff. Is there anything more... elaborated?”

“Oh, you just gave me an idea, Matt”, said Karen. “ _Cada vez que te toco, mi corazón vibra de la emoción._ It means - My heart flutters with excitement, every time I touch you.”

“Thanks, that sounds very sexy. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Foggy walked back to his office to practice the phrases he just learned. 

* * *

Marci arrived at the end of the day to take Foggy to dinner. Matt and Karen were packing up, and getting ready to leave. 

“See you tomorrow,” Foggy said happily.

“Good luck,” Matt and Karen said before parting. 

Foggy grabbed Marci by the waist, and with a sexy voice said, “ _Hola, mi amor._ ”

“Ahh, since when do you speak Spanish?” Asked Marci with a big smile.

“It’s one of my many talents, _querida_ .” Foggy kissed Marci passionately - “ _Te amo._ ” He whispered, tracing kisses down her neck. “ _Te quiero_.” He moved his hand down her butt. 

“ _Cuando te toco el vibrador, mi corazón, me excito._ ” (When I touch your vibrator, my love, I get aroused).

“Oh Foggy Bear, I have no idea what you just said, but it makes me so horny - I want you to fuck me right here.”

Marci unzipped Foggy’s pants, and pushed him into his chair. Next she sat on his lap and began to kiss him, while rolling her hips. At that moment, Foggy felt very grateful to have bilingual friends. 

The next day, Foggy approached Karen and Matt with excitement. “Good morning, and thank you; thank you, for your Spanish lessons.”

“I assume it went well for you last night,” said Matt with a smile.

Foggy raised his hands and looked at the ceiling, like he was preaching to a congregation. “All I can say is that office sex is the best!”

“Tell me about it,” Matt replied and grinned, without realizing that he was thinking out loud. 

“Too much information,” said Karen while crossing her arms, trying to look serious. “Besides, you told us that this was a respectable office. How dare you?” She said mockingly. 

Foggy raised his shoulders trying to make an excuse. “Yeah. But that was before I experienced it.”

Karen rolled her eyes and smiled while Matt and Foggy fist bumped. 


End file.
